


Be my prize

by Goolash



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Knife Play, M/M, dom!Ethan, plain sex with a few cute moments, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goolash/pseuds/Goolash
Summary: They wanted to get those feelings out of their chests.They wanted to hurt each other in some way.Roleplay seemed like the best way to achieve both.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Be my prize

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned about the 'violence' and the 'knife play'. 
> 
> Although it's really nothing too much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

_"Don't worry,_ _**darling** _ _, you won't feel a thing, I'll make sure of that"_

**-**

_There they were, once again, into their little warehouse, their little man cave, their little filming room. Today they thought of doing something far more different than what they usually do. Something far darker. To the viewer's surprise, they were filming it alone. They wanted the place all for themselves. Film the video, edit it alone- no clues given to their editors or anyone- reveal it only when the video's uploaded on their channel. That was their plan._

_But of course, how can they forget. The video still had to be for entertainment purposes_ _**only** _ _. They wouldn't mean anything said in the video. They would never attempt to hurt each other...enough to cause serious injuries._

"Ethan, how many watermelons did you bought?"

"Yes"

_A faint chuckle escaped Mark's throat, before shaking it off and moving on._

_The room was successfully covered, as they knew every time a watermelon was involved, a mess was creeping right at the corner. They, as well, had successfully covered themselves, for the same reason._

"You've been working out" _Mark was the first one to break the silence, his hand barely touching the younger's arm._

"Yeah" _Ethan's voice came out as a whisper, his hand immediately landing on Mark's body, touching whatever it could._ "You too" _There was something in his tone, in the way he stared at Mark with such a hungry look on his face, but Mark didn't notice._

"Okay, so, everyone knows watermelons are perfect analogs to the human body" _He spoke with such confidence, maintaining a dark posture and tone in his voice while facing Ethan. Yet again, not noticing the way the younger stared at him, ready to devour him._

_The mistakes done during the filming were, almost nonexistent. It was a simple task for both._

_Pretend This Is Your Friend._

_Someone could say- but hey you don't often have murderous thoughts about your friend or anyone close to you. That was true, but, there was something in Mark's and Ethan's friendship. Something different. Surely they didn't want to kill each other for real, just, hurt each other to gain some kind of satisfaction. Like Mark- he had clearly shown that he'd grab any chance to hurt_ _Ethan he found. Ethan on the other hand- he always showed neutral feelings, was always kind, always ignorant of his surroundings. They were different, two sides of the same coin, one might say._

"How about we make things more" _The younger paused as he moved a little further away, grabbing some things from the ground next to them._ "Extreme" _He handed a long, sharp knife to Mark, a smirk obvious in his voice, but once again unnoticed by the elder._ "Do a little experiment with a different kind of weapon" _He took a hold of his blade, observing it with deep interest._ "We're friends after all, not like we're gonna hurt each other"

_Mark stopped before he was able to speak, instead, he turned to face the younger, who was wearing an innocent yet dark look on his face. This time, he did notice it. The hunger in Ethan's eyes, it confused him and scared him at the same time. He'd never seen those bright, cheerful eyes look so mischievous and evil. It sent chills up his spine. Nevertheless, he didn't give it the attention it needed, finding it pointless, seeing it as just part of their act. He went on._

"Imagine, during the night, getting inside someone's house from the window" _He moved closer and closer to the younger, almost wrapped his hands around his neck immediately._ "Knocking him unconscious with a syringe" _He couldn't hesitate longer, he grabbed him from behind, wrapping a whole arm around his neck._ "Then dragging him here, to your...let's say craft room" _He let go, now observing the unimpressed look on his friend's face._ "Setting him over, in a hurry, perhaps you were a little too sloppy and now the police were on their way, perhaps you had to act fast like" _His eyes focused on the watermelon, sitting on top of the mannequin, then on the knife in his hand._ "Like this" _The sound of the knife piercing the watermelon, along with his heavy breathing were the only noises that could be heard in the room. His eyes moved to the mannequin's face next, staring at it while piercing the watermelon once again._ "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to copy me so much" _He now whispered, pushing the knife deeper inside, not caring if it pierced the doll's body as well._ "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to one-up me with those backflips"

"Mhm"

 _Ethan's voice brought him back to reality faster than he thought._ "Or...whatever" _He pulled the knife out with one move, grabbing a piece of watermelon that came out._

"I think I would do it...differently" _Ethan took the elder's place now, pushing him aside while eyeing the long blade in his hands._ "I want my friend- no, victim?" _He pauses for a moment, his breathing getting louder._ "No, my prize, I want my prize to be awake" _A loud gulp was heard from Mark, grabbing the younger's attention enough to turn and face him._ "I want mine to look at me in the eyes, as it's strapped down, unable to move, only let out pointless screams full of agony and fear" _A smirk grew on his lips as he noticed there was actual fear in his friend's eyes. However, he turned back to the mannequin, caressing it's 'cheek' now._ "Maybe try to make it enjoyable for them, look at them in the eyes, reassure them everything is going to be okay while dragging the blade down their stomach, perhaps move my hands a little lower, give them some last pleasure, you know?" _The free hand slid between the doll's thighs, spreading them, making sure Mark was watching his every movement._ "The prize likes to see where his limits are" _His eyes locked with the elder's._ "Maybe he'll take some enjoyment out of this" _Then pierced the watermelon halfway through._ "Have them watch, one last time, before they drift off to sleep" _He pulled the blade out, slowly, moving it from side to side._ "If that were to happen, of course!"

_They laughed, perhaps a little longer than they should._

"If that were to happen" _Ethan repeated, grabbing the blade once again._ "Of course" _Before Mark could turn around and question the younger, the back of the blade hit him in the head, hard enough to knock him on the ground instantly._ "How ignorant you are, Mark"

_Ethan chuckled to himself. Like it was normal. Like it was just a joke._

"You should have seen it coming" _He slowly picked the man up and settled him onto the table. He didn't bother taking the suit off, he taped his wrists together easier this way, he tied his legs on the table easier this way._ "You look like a wonderful prize, Markimoo, like an early birthday present" _Lastly he taped his mouth shut, taking a moment to appreciate his masterpiece._ "My prize"

**-**

_Mark's eyes finally started fluttering open, only to shut again from the painful headache. It surprisingly didn't take long before he noticed that he was unable to move, and, speak, it didn't take him long to discover what had happened either._

"Oh, you're finally awake? And I was getting impatient"

_His head immediately turned towards where the voice was coming. That voice. He could recognize it from miles away._

"Are you comfortable enough?"

_The obvious answer was no. But he tried to show it anyway by wiggling around and trying to get up._

"No? Awe, but I tried so hard to make it enjoyable, I even allowed you to keep your clothes on, how upsetting..."

_That only made the elder wiggle more, desperately trying to escape from what seemed like a bad dream._

"You're not escaping this one, you'll only hurt yourself... **more than planned** "

_Again, it didn't stop him, only made him try harder and harder, avoiding all kinds of eye contact, ignoring the way the younger stared at him with those lust-filled eyes._

"Perhaps you're also impatient, I shouldn't be making you wait, now should I?"

_The sound of the blade rubbing against its case as it got out echoed around the room. Mark was now shivering, fearing what Ethan was planning on doing to him with that. Only fearing for the worse._

_But as planned, the blade only ran across his chest. Just a small amount of pressure was enough to rip both fabrics and leave a trail of blood, now running down Mark's sides. Ethan didn't stop, the blade was still pressed against the skin. He only paused to enjoy the muffled, pained groans that were coming from the other. It was music to his ears. He craved more. He ran the blade all the way up to his neck, pressing the cold, bloody blade gently against his Adam's apple._

"You look so beautiful like this, Mark" _He pressed the blade a bit harder in, just enough to pierce the skin a little, to draw more blood_. "Oh how much I'd love to hear those pretty screams of yours, but, sadly this place isn't soundproof" _He drew the blade back, placing it next to Mark's head._ "Wouldn't you like to scream too? Scream my name?" _He didn't wait for a response, he took the tape off and pressed their lips together. Tasting the agony in his tongue, tasting the fear, the lust._ "Perhaps we're both wearing too many clothes" _He grabbed the blade once again, licking the blood off before he dragged it down the man's pants. Ripping them off without hesitation._

"Ethan...my clothes"

"You have duplicates, you shouldn't be worrying about that now" _The younger pressed their lips together again, making sure Mark took a good taste of the blood on his tongue before pulling away again._ "You're already this hard by a few kisses and...pain" _His free hand slid on the elder's bulge that was desperately trying to free itself from those tight boxers and get the touch it craved so much._ "Such a masochist" _He finally cut the last fabric off of him and he really couldn't help but stare at the man's perfect body, soon to be claimed by him in ways nobody else could._

"Please touch me" _Mark's voice was weak, his body was shivering. He could scream for help. He could try to get off and run away. But no, he wanted this. His body and mind craved this._

"Oh, you want me to touch you?" _His tone changed to an emotionless one, as he pushed a bottle of oil he slicked his fingers with away._ "Then I will, touch you" _He, right away, pushed two fingers inside the other's tight entrance, milking a loud groan from him._ "You didn't tell me where to touch, is this where you meant?" _The fingers immediately started exploring his insides, rubbing roughly against his walls, scissoring themselves, pressing against everything that stood in their way._ "No? Then you have to be more specific, darling" _Ethan chuckled, hearing the man moan out in pleasure right after he managed to find his prostate. Now abusing that ball of nerves inside of him._

"Please touch me" _Mark repeated between pants and moans he could no longer keep down_. "Please touch my dick, Ethan?"

"So that's where you wanted me to touch, huh?" _Ethan played with his prostate a little longer before pulling out, wrapping the oil-slicked hand around the elder's shaft. He teased the tip, squeezed the base, toyed with it, gently, making sure he watched Mark slowly turn into a moaning mess. Thrusting his hips against his palm, moaning his name out, pleading for more. Ethan wished this could last forever._

"I want you inside me, please" _The elder cried out._ "Make me cum" _He lifted his head up enough to lock his eyes with Ethan's._ "Please"

 _Ethan took a moment, looking deep inside those beautiful, brown, lust-filled eyes. Looking at those pretty lips that were now parted as moans kept coming out. Looking at the mess he created._ "Your wish is my command" _He grabbed the blade, once more, cutting the ropes that were starting to leave marks on the man's legs, then leaned forward and forced him to sit up._ "I want you to look at me while I'm fucking you" _They kissed. This time gently and passionately. Taking every single emotion he felt for Mark out._

 _And so did Mark. He tried his best to place his arms around the younger's neck, despite having his wrists tied together. Balancing himself in his current position while pouring his heart out, in a single kiss._ "Ethan"

"I know, I know" _He gave him a sweet smile, brightness returning in his eyes, as he positioned himself. He stared into Mark's eyes, seeing the hunger, but also fear._ "Don't worry, darling" _He pulled him for yet another kiss, pushing his way inside the man, slowly, until he was completely seated in._ "You won't feel a thing, I'll make sure of that" _The smirk had once returned on his lips and voice, and, with that, he began thrusting, setting a brutal but at the same time gentle pace._

_Mark was in heavenly bliss. If his wrists weren't 'glued' together, he was sure he'd fall flat on the table. He couldn't say much, he couldn't_ _**do** _ _much. Only thing he could do is whimper and moan loudly, scream the younger's name out every time that spot inside him was slammed. The continuous wave of abuse on his prostate drove him mad with pleasure. Ethan held a vice-like grip on his thigh, keeping him angled as he fell into a rhythm, pounding into him with a rough rock of his hips that made him cry out his name every time. Not that it mattered, no one was around to hear them, so what was the point of being quiet? Mark wanted to let Ethan know how exactly he felt and he did so, shamelessly._

"My prize, my property" _was whispered into his ear._ "You're all mine, for me, to do whatever I please" _He kept adjusting his pace, from fast to slow, from slow to fast, slowing his breathing down at the same time, just to listen to the sound of skin slapping skin and all the delicious little noises Mak made with each thrust._ "Show me how much you like it, tell me how much you like it" _Then went back to being silent, now listening to the new noises coming from the man, reacting to his words._ "What was that? You like a little dirty talk while being pounded like a whore?"

"Yes!" _Came as an immediate response from Mark, rocking his hips to match the younger's._

"My, oh my, how eager you are" _Ethan stared hungrily, watching Mark twitching and losing himself with an amount of greed he'd never personally experienced. He wanted Mark all to himself. He wanted this sight to be only seen by him. Mark was his and his alone._ _The grip on the man's thigh got tighter, nails digging into his skin and drawing blood._ "I'll make sure to claim you, my property, I'll make sure to leave scars all over your body, I'll make sure you never forget who you belong to" _His teeth sank into Mark's neck next, pulling and biting aggressively, enough to leave marks but not enough to break the skin._

"Ethan-!" _The elder cried out, pulling on Ethan's hair._

"What? What is it? Tell me" _Ethan moved to kiss his jaw, his chin, his collarbone, sucking on the skin, licking and biting, now hungrily, like a vampire trying to drink his blood._ "Tell me what you want, Mark"

 _The pain from the bites slowly turned into deep burning pleasure. Drawing more and more desperate, but also agonizing, moans from him._ "You! I want-- I want you!" _With that, he came untouched and within seconds, he started shivering and rocking back once more, chasing a second orgasm as whimpers escaped even when he tried to muffle them._

"You want, what? Answer the question properly this time"

 _The slap on his thigh wasn't hard, however, it sent some delicious vibrations up his stomach._ "I want you-!" _The next slap landed near his shaft, forcing a loud moan out of his throat._ "I want you to- to make me cum!"

"Mm, nope" _He chuckled innocently as he cut the tape off Mark's wrists, letting him fall flat on the table with a pained groan._ "I don't think I will" _His left hand remained on his thighs, nails digging deeper into the fresh scars while the right one gripped the blade tightly, positioning it gently against the elder's shaft._

"E-Ethan what are you doing...?" _Mark's eyes opened widely, pupils shrinking in fear._

_The younger didn't answer, he just laughed at his question and tilted his head, as if he was confused._

_Mark gulped loudly_. "Ethan, the blade- **that** blade is sharp"

"I know" _The smirk on his lips caused the elder shiver under him but he obeyed his unspoken words. He moved the sharp object away from the sensitive shaft and back to his thighs, not hesitating to drag the tip against the unscratched parts. The groans of pain that are forced out of the elder's throat every time the pointy tip digs into his skin is sending shameless waves of pleasure down Ethan's dick._ "You're mine, Mark" _He once again repeats, dragging the blade away now to reveal his name written on Mark's pale skin._

_The pressure and the pain Mark felt made his eyes roll back in his head. His insides on fire and throbbing unstoppably. He wasn't even aware he had stopped breathing until Ethan gripped his shaft and barked his name in alarm. He was a big masochist, after all._

_Their eyes met again, for what seemed like the hundredth time and with that, the younger moved on, determined to finish themselves off._

_Blood and sweat running down Mark's body and he couldn't care less. His body was screaming, begging for that sweet_ _**sweet** _ _release, so loudly that the pain felt nonexistent at that point. In fact, the blood running down his thigh created a delicious tickling friction he somehow needed._

"Shit-- fucking shit, I can't hold it much longer" _His voice came out as a low purr. His thrust became sloppier and sloppier as he desperately chased after his orgasm, which didn't take long to catch. His breath hitches and moans are now coming out of his parted lips as he finally seated himself and released deep inside the elder._

_On the other hand, Mark was so lost in pleasure he barely noticed how close he was, he hadn't even realized he was being jerked off by one of those soft and talented hands until the release hits him like a train. Quiet gibberish and whimpers suddenly filled the room as he froze in an arching position while his muscles spasm wildly. But before he collapsed back on the table, a pair of hands wrapped tenderly around his waist and pulled him into a rather uncomfortable sitting position, which he didn't seem to mind since he was now able to kiss the younger again. Sloppy, teeth crashing together, tongues clumsily dancing with each other yet passionate and loving, just like Mark liked._

_His eyes focused on Ethan's expressions for a moment. Unlike his, the younger's eyes were closed, his features were relaxed. Mark couldn't help but smile and finally close his eyes._

_They constantly stopped to catch their breaths, however, the kiss lasted for several minutes. Mark's fingers found their way into Ethan's soft hair, pulling on them while his legs wrapped themselves around his slim waist to keep him as close as possible- while Ethan's arms remained around his waist, palms rubbing circles on his sides and upper back occasionally. It was just one of those rare moments they just sat quiet and kissed each other, their bodies speaking all the words their lips didn't dare to speak out. It never lasted for too long. Sex was a way to satisfy both of their needs, all words spoken were long forgotten after they were done._

_Ethan was the first one to break the kiss despite Mark's attempts to keep their lips connected for a little longer._ "Mark we have to clean up"

 _Mark didn't answer. He didn't feel like breaking this moment, he didn't feel like going back to their normal selves, even if it meant no more scars on his body._ "Not yet, E-than~" _He purred in his ear, taking his turn now on leaving hickeys and plain bite marks on the younger's neck._

"You want more" _It wasn't a question, that was his answer along with a small tilt of his head to give the other more space. He wasn't unfamiliar with Mark asking for more, demanding for more. After all, he was older- he was stronger, if he refused he was easily flipped and ridden over, not that he minded most of the time._ "Could we at least take a break and clean your wounds?"

"Nope, they are fine" _His legs tightened around the younger's waist enough to make him drop on top of him._ "You did this to me, finish what you started" _With that being said, he smashed their lips back together into a smaller kiss._

"Perhaps now I can write **my** name on your body~"

**Author's Note:**

> S-So? Did you enjoy it?


End file.
